Milan
Milan Nikolaivich Pscov Born in Somojez, Ussura, to Marija of the Somojez Pscov (a sister to the Tabularius) and Nikolai, second cousin to Staver Siev Aryaov v'Vladimirovich, the insane ruler of Veche. Nikolai took his wife's name and swore loyalty to the Tabularius, and the couple was rewarded with a respectable amount of land. Milan has an older brother, Dragoslav, who is due to inherit the family holdings, and a younger sister, Jagoda, who is beautiful and sweet and too good for any man their father has thus far considered marrying her off to. Milan is nineteen, for all his deep voice, full beard, and broad muscle might speak otherwise. Dragoslav is fatter and less friendly, at twenty-six. Jagoda is not even fifteen yet, but she will be as beautiful as their mother. It is through his father that Milan has access to Pyrerym. Jagoda also uses Matushka's gifts, but Dragoslav failed to develop any kind of abilities. Perhaps to make up for it, Dragoslav was trained abroad in a swordsman's school - but he is lazy and hardly practices anymore. Milan trained with local masters in preparation for becoming a Bogatyr, though he did not wander Ussura long before coming to Montaigne. Relationships in Game Milan reached the coasts of Montaigne aboard a large tradeship, and came to Paix via a smaller river barge. On both ships, he worked for his keep by moving cargo, doing heavy lifting, etc. Once in the city, Milan found himself drinks, new friends, and pastries by the handful. Then he ran into some guy who looked like him, and carried a honking sack. People kept thinking Milan was some sort of goose-stealing nutcase, but eventually it was all sorted out...in a manner of speaking. He boards with a lovely lady named Mallorie, who is better than any Montaigne he has met thus far, and hobknobs about with her and her other houseguests - Remy, who is...well, he is not better than any Montaigne he has met so far, but he is amusing and enthusiastic and likes a good drink, so Milan supposes they are a sort of friends. Mireczka, a countrywoman, albeit not of the boyar. She is beautiful and fierce and he admires her spirit and her kindness. Albert, the strange, pale Avalon with his many secrets and his awkward manner. Now there are two others, and Milan is not sure yet how to deal with them. The little one, Archie, he is helpful in a bumbling sort of way (bumbling in a helpful sort of way?) but speaks too much and very little of it makes sense to Milan. He does not regret his part in trying to persuade Mallorie to let the boy stay, though. Milan might not mind the cold of even an Ussuran winter, but Archie would probably have frozen to death if he had been left outside, and that just seemed wrong, when Milan was warm and well-fed, to let one at the doorstep walk away cold and hungry. The Vestenmannavnjar, Viktor, is stranger still. His Montaigne is worse than Milan's or Archie's, and he seems entirely too preoccupied with who is noble and who is not...and with women. Milan is too young to really feel the need to marry yet, and though he understands that Viktor is searching for his promised wife, he doesn't really comprehend the Vesten's devotion to a woman he has never met. Meeting Viktor also reminds him uncomfortably that he is one person away from a substantial inheritance - Milan may not like his brother very much, but he does not wish him ill. He is simply not sure if Dragoslav will be good to the muzhik and the land - Dragoslav does not have much interest Matushka or the Orthodox Church. Some of the family servants have voiced quiet suspicions that the Boyar's son is Vaticine, but Milan refuses to believe such things. He thinks the Vaticine can believe in the false prophets if they like or are too foolish to realize the lies they have been taught, but his brother should know better! He was Ussuran before he was sent to Castille for his lessons, and the lands he will inherit are Ussuran also! He should inherit them as a true Ussuran, consecrated to the Orthodox Church and committed to protecting Matushka, the Gaius, the Knias, and his people. Outwardly, Milan is friendly to almost everybody unless they give him reason not to be. He jokes often, and sometimes the line between a friendly jab and a barb meant to harm and incite is not clear, even to him. He is happy to share drinks, though he can be a little selfish with vodka, especially since so few people in Montaigne appreciate it.